


Somewhere Safe

by BunBunAngel



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe ABO, Baby Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is Jason Todd's Parent, Gen, Omega Jason Todd, Tiny Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel
Summary: Omega Jason Todd knows there is nowhere safe in Gotham. Could meeting Batman prove him wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	Somewhere Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with Jason Todd. I hope you all enjoy it.

Jason Todd had many hiding spaces in his family’s small ratted apartment. His mom used to tell him it was his omega instincts from the dark ages that made him try to be safe from any and every threat. He remembered when his dad brought one of his “work” friends to their apartment his instincts told him to run and hide, which he did. When the man left his mom and dad started looking for him, his dad found him with his face hiding in his knees and shaking in a hole in the wall of his closet. His dad gently pulled him out of the hole in the wall and carried him to their couch and sat down with Jason hiding his face in his dad’s chest, Cathrine came up to them and sat next to them. Her hand running up and down Jason’s back to try and help him calm down. Jason fell asleep on his dad’s chest that night. Now, he doesn’t know what happened to the man that made Jason run and hide. He just knows that his dad never brought him over again and he never mentioned him again either.  
That was one of Jason’s few memories of his dad being nice and caring. His dad got arrested and was killed in prison, then it was just him and his mom. He tried to be the best son he could for her, but eventually, she went away just like dad did. And then it was just Jason, all alone and on is own. He had to leave the apartment he grew up in because he knew what happens to omega’s who don’t have anyone to look after them and there’s no way he’s gonna let that happen to him. He packed some clothes and the little food they have that won’t expire or at least not for a while and made his escape down the fire escape. Once he was on the ground he ran away from the apartment building and away from his old life.  
Jason was on the street for almost a year when he saw the batmobile parked in crime alley. One look at the tires and he knew if he was able to sell them he would be able to eat for a long time. He knew Batman was a good guy, who didn’t? But he needed to eat and the hunger made the decision for him.  
Batman caught him three tires in and with the crowbar in his hands. Batman was tall and scary, the scariest part was that Jason didn’t know what Batman would do to him. Would he beat him like he does every other criminal? Would he let him go? He. Doesn’t. Know. And that, that terrifies Jason. Batman walked towards Jason and he did the only thing he can do. He hit Batman with the crowbar and ran. Of course, Batman caught him. Jason knew he would. He just hoped Batman didn’t hit him too hard.  
Batman put a hand on his shoulder and asked him one question that Jason was not expecting to be asked.  
“Are you hungry?”  
Yes. Yes, he was hungry.  
Of course, Batman had him put the tires back on, but after he did Batman took Jason to a fast food place that Jason remembers going to with Willis and Cathrine, no longer mom and dad because they abandoned him. Left him alone in this cold and cruel world. Batman gave Jason the food he ordered and watched as Jason ate. Neither of them spoke, Jason just wanted to eat as much as he could before he had to go back to the street. When Jason finished, Batman asked him where his parents were. Jason didn’t say what happened to them but he had a feeling Batman could tell by the look on his face.  
Batman put his hand on Jason’s shoulder and squeezed it, he said he was going to take Jason somewhere safe. Jason didn’t have it in him to tell the Batman that nowhere in Gotham was safe. But he let Batman take him to the safe place. He didn’t know what he expected, but a giant cave was not that. Then Batman showed him something not many people know. Bruce Wayne is Batman. Because why wouldn’t a rich kid take it upon himself to be a dirty city’s hero. Bruce didn’t make his instincts go crazy as some Alphas did, he made Jason’s instincts calm. He wasn’t mean to Jason. He made Jason feel like he was home. Like this cave and the manor, it was under were the only safe places in Gotham. Like no matter what, he would always be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr if anyone wants to give me prompts or whatever. Feel free to send me a message whenever you want!  
> It's BunnyAngel19


End file.
